Cross Worlds
by animefreak-16
Summary: IYxYYH x-over. Naraku has resurected the Toguro team. The Rekai Tantei have to team up with the Inu-tachi to fight back. What happens though when Kurama falls in love with Inu's sister, Mika? Ch. 7: Warning: Ansty
1. Chapter 1: A New Case

Cross Worlds  
  
I know the title is well.gay, so let me work on it later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, however, Mika is my own character, DO NO STEAL HER!!!  
  
Notes: Before you guys read this, you'll have to know who Mika is. Mika is Inu-Yasha's sister! Well, younger sister. You'll get to know her a lot more by reading the story. I thought that she's a very interesting character, because she's a mix of the whole Rekai Tantei. You know, bad- ass as Yusuke, can be as slow as Kuwabra, calm and mature as Kurama, and merciless and serious like Hiei. It was really fun making her, so I hope you guys enjoy her.  
  
Yes, this will be a Kurama/Mika story, but their relationship will obviously not develop right away, but later into the story.  
  
For my other Inu-Yasha story, the reason why I didn't update it is because NO ONE reviewed for the 1st chapter, so.GET ON THAT! And read it if you haven't already  
  
Alright, enough talk, here's Chapter 1 of Cross Worlds: A New Case ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Kagome jumped in the well, Inu-Yasha and Mika followed soon right after her. When they landed, Inu-Yasha and Mika were "still" wrapped up in their heated argument. With a sigh, she climbed the wooden ladder out of the well, at the same time, was trying to tune out their voices. No matter how hard she tried however, she couldn't do it.  
  
"What the hell? 'Kaze no Kizu' (a/n: wound of the wind) is much stronger than your wussy attack."  
  
"Psh.You MIGHT want to think that over big bro. The 'Enkouryuu Bakusai' (a/n: flame dragon blast) can kill WAY more demons that the 'Kaze no Kizu'.  
  
'Sigh.how long can they keep this up?' Lucky for Kagome, right away. When they all exited the well house, there was Sota playing with his soccer ball.  
  
"Inu-o-nii-chan! (a/n: dog big brother. Literally. This is what Sota calls Inu-Yasha in the series. Inu-o-nee-chan! (a/n: dog big sister)" Sota screamed as he approached them. "This is so cool! Are you all here to visit?"  
  
Mika gave Sota a warm smile and said, "It's nice to see you too Sota- kun (a/n: -kun means something like a good friend who is a boy. -chan is for a girl), but you see, big bro and I are going to be seeing what this "school" is about. I'm really excited!" she said happily.  
Inu-Yasha replied with a lazy, "Feh." Kagome was glad that Mika was excited about it, but she mostly wondered how Inu-Yasha would take it.  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
The school building is burning, and random students are running a- muck. Inu-Yasha (a/n: imagine him with a goofy face) jumps on top of the building laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!"  
  
~*End of Daydream*~  
  
'O.k., o.k..It's not like he's going to do that.Think about something else to take your mind off this garbage Kagome.'  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
Jaken in a speedo. (a/n: EWWWW!!!)  
  
~*End of NIGHTMARE*~  
  
'ACK! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM! Huh?' Mika was snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face as Inu-Yasha, Sota, and her were watching her make weird faces to herself.  
  
"EARTH TO KAGOME!!! COME IN KAGOME!"  
  
"Wha- Oh! Sorry about that.Let's go inside now."  
  
"Okey dokey." Everyone then followed Kagome inside to discuss with her mom their new school uniforms.  
  
~*Spirit World*~  
  
The Rekai Tantei were following the blue-haired death ferryman to Koenma's office. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara didn't seem to mind getting a new case, but of course, Yusuke was "pissed."  
  
"Man.Another lousy case.Koenma promised all of us that we wouldn't have another case for at least another month.But now we got, what he calls, "the-most-difficult-and-unbelievable-case-you-will-ever-take," complained Yusuke.  
  
"Stop complaining Yusuke, this case IS serious, and must be taken seriously," Botan explained, "It has something to do with Team Toguro." After that statement, Botan noticed that the Rekai Tantei members stopped moving.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE DEFEATED THEIR TEAM IN THE DARK TOURNAMENT!" Kuwabara explained.  
  
"The idiot's right. I don't see the point in dealing with them further," Hiei replied.  
  
"IDIOT! WHY YOU SHRIMP!"  
  
"What did I say about calling me that?!"  
  
'Sigh.wait until they're in-laws.' thought Kurama. After more complaining with Yusuke, the argument between Hiei and Kuwabra, more thoughts from Kurama, and Botan getting annoyed along the way, they finally reached Koenma's office. Botan pressed the button in the wall, and they were allowed in. As usual, there were Ogres running all over the place wearing glasses and talking on phones. Running back and forth with documents and working on computers. This is what Yusuke described as "The Spirit World Stock Market."  
  
When they entered Koenma's office, he was walking back and forth looking down with a worried expression on his face. When he finally noticed them come in, his eyes had little fires in them, and Koenma had a face that said 'you-all-are-freakin'-late-and-now-I'm-going-to-kick-all- your-fat-asses'. NEVER had the Rekai Tantei seen this face, even Botan, so they seemed to flinch a little bit. Yes, even HIEI.  
  
"WHILE YOU LOT ARE TAKING YOUR SWEET LITTLE TIME TO GET HERE, THE WHOLE WORLD IS IN TROUBLE! EVEN SPIRIT WORLD! EVEN THE PAST AND FUTURE! THE WHOLE FREAKIN' UNIVERSE IS SCREWED UP!!!!"  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you talking about Koenma? Cool down why don't ya!" Yusuke said.  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!!!! YOU MORONS!!!! TOGURO AND THE GAIN ARE STILL ALIVE!"  
  
After THAT statement was said, everyone was gaping at Koenma with disbelieving faces.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!! WE KILLED 'EM ALL!!!!"  
  
"GRR.THINK AGAIN!!! I THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE DEAD TOO! I CHECKED THEIR RECORDS, BUT IT SAYS THAT THE WHOLE TEAM WAS RESURECTED!!! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"If you don't mind me saying Koenma sir, don't you think it'd be easier if we have a little hint on how to find them?" Kurama asked politely. ..Silence.  
  
"Good point." *ANIME FALL* "Here," Koenma said as he pressed a button on the remote control. A giant screen then scrolled down. The first image that came on was the Higurashi shrine. "Botan, explain it to them." He then handed Botan some files about the places and people the slides showed.  
  
"Let's see.Ah yes. This is the Higurashi-" Botan started, but was interrupted by Kuwabara.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S THE HIGURASHI SHRINE! I ALWAYS GO THERE TO PRAY FOR GOOD LUCK IN SCHOOL!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"He.only a desperate moron would believe that," Hiei smirked.  
  
"WHY YOU-!"  
  
"Now boys." Botan then changed the slide to a well. "There seems to be strange activity coming from this well. Well recently. Before, it seems that the strange sprit energy was hidden." She switched to the next slide, and Kagome appeared.  
  
"Wow.she's pretty.*drool*" Kuwabara gaped at Kagome's picture.  
  
"AHEM! ANYway.this girl is named Higurahsi Kagome, and she lives at the shrine. She's 15 and goes to Furinkan High School. (a/n: I know that this is from Ranma1/2, but I'm just using it because I don't know what school Kagome actually goes to.) "This is girl also seems to possess strange spirit energy.even stronger than Yusuke. Our sources tell us that she is the reincarnation of a priestess from the Feudal Era."  
  
"Hm.Interesting," Kurama replied as her looked at the picture.  
  
"If you're fascinated by this girl Kurama, you'll have to get a load of this," Botan then switched the slide to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Woah.that guy looks a LOT like Yoko, don't it Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
".You're right."  
  
"This boy is named Inu-Yasha. We were reluctant to get information on him. His age.well.we can't exactly determine that.You see.he's a half DEMON. And Half human."  
  
"Psh. Half breeds disgust me.They're a waste of air." Hiei replied, "Especially ones with half ningen (human) blood."  
  
"Wow.I didn't know there was such thing." Kuwabara gaped.  
  
"Don't underestimate him Hiei, he's very powerful. He holds a sword called the Tessaiga from his father's fang-" Botan was interrupted by Yusuke.  
  
"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD ON A MINUTE! His fang?" Yusuke asked, "Was his dad some kind of giant?"  
  
"Correct Yusuke. His father was the great dog demon." Botan changes the slide to a picture of Inu-Taisho," Inu-Taisho."  
  
"I think I remember him," Kurama said as he stared at the slide, "When I was Yoko, we were allies. He was the ruler of the Japanese Western lands 500 years ago."  
  
"Yep. That's true Kurama. Hm.let's see.Oh yes! Here's a picture of Inu-Yasha's younger sister, Mika." When Botan switched the slides, a girl with ears, eyes, and claws like Inu-Yasha came on to the screen. Unlike him, she had long brown hair and she wore Dark and Light blue Chinese clothes instead of Inu-Yasha's red haori.  
  
"*drool* She's even hotter than that Kagome girl." Kuwabara was now creating a little puddle right below him.  
  
"Idiot.drooling over a half breed." Hiei thought.  
  
"What do you have against half demons anyway Hiei?" Yusuke interrogated.  
  
"Everything. They don't deserve to even be in this world anymore. They're just like little pests that won't go away."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Hiei?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Feh.what a stupid question."  
  
"Let's see.Mika, like Inu-Yasha, has no definite age because of her blood. According to these records, her fighting style is much more organized. She's a master in all of the martial arts and is a weapon expert. Although, her brother is more powerful, she's more of a strategist."  
  
"*nod* Very interesting." For some weird reason or another, Kurama couldn't take his eyes of the girl's face.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! 


	2. Chapter 2: Mika Shows her True Colors

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Hehe.Anyway, here's Chapter 2: Mika show's her true colors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH, but I own Mika. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was the first day of school. Inu-Yasha, Mika, and Kagome were on their way to school. Yesterday, when they were choosing their uniforms, Inu-Yasha got the guys uniform, but.so did Mika.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"No thanks Kagome-chan, I hate all of those skirts. They bug me. I'll stick with the guys uniform."  
  
~*End of Flasback*~  
  
'Sigh.oh well.I'm just worried if they'll like Furinkan or not (a/n: Furinkan is the name used from Ranma1/2) .'  
  
~*Rekai Tantei*~  
  
*Ding-dong* After the slide show, Koenma informed them that Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Mika would be attending Furinkan High School. So now here was Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara waiting in front of Yusuke's door.  
  
"Hurry up Urameshi!" Kuwabra cried.  
  
"O.k., o.k. jeez!" Yusuke said grumpily, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Is there something wrong Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
  
"HELL YEAH! Why the hell do we have to go to school for this case! This is a load of bull."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The Rekai Tantei had actually made it to school the same time as Kagome and the others. As soon as Kuwabara saw them, he started to yell, "HEY KAG-"  
  
"Shut up idiot. They don't know us remember?" Hiei said angrily.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THA-"  
  
"Hey you guys? Did you hear someone call my name?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah.it sounded like.it came from." right then, Mika turned around and was facing face to face with the Rekai Tantei.  
  
"Kagome, do you know those guys? Mika's right, the loud-mouthed one said your name," Inu-Yasha said protectively.  
  
"I don't THINK I know them.They must be new."  
  
"Do you think they heard me?" Kuwabara asked curiously.  
  
"They must of since they're staring right at us," replied Yusuke. They then noticed that Mika fully turned around and was going to walk toward them.  
  
"O.k.uh.act .natural!" Yusuke said.  
  
"MOOO." Kuwabara said.  
  
"NOT THAT NATURAL IDIOT!" Before Mika could even reach them, a student by the name Kuno Tatewaki (from Ranma1/2) was standing right in front of her.  
  
"KUNO-SENPAI?!" Kagome exclaimed, "Oh no."  
  
"Kagome.who is that guy?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Sigh.you'll see." Kuno was already holding Mika's hands together.  
  
"Uh.do I know you?"  
  
"Is it possible that I, Kuno Tatewaki, age 17, leader of the kendo club, has never noticed this beauty that is before me?"  
  
"You mean me?"  
  
"Please! Do me the honors of dating me!"  
  
"HEKE? (a/n: Kagome told her and IY what dating was) BUT WE JUST MET! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" All of a sudden, Kuno hugged her. Unfortunately, he didn't know that meant death.  
  
"I LOVE YOU AND-" Before he could finish, Mika already kicked him across the school yard, where he landed outside of the school unconscious. Randomly applause came on, and someone mentioned that if kicking people were an Olympic sport, Mika would've got the gold medal. With a hmph, Mika walked back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome, totally forgetting about the Rekai Tantei. Now the Rekai Tantei, were now making faces like this( ^^;;; *sweatdrop*  
  
"Man.she really DOES do the martial arts.we better be careful of her." Kurama said.  
  
"I-I agree." Yusuke replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was first period P.E., and *surprise, surprise* they were all in the same class. During class, people noticed "the-girl-that-wears-boys- clothes". When Mika saw the shorts girls had to wear, she called them sexist, and decided to wear, once again, the boys' P.E. uniform. That day for P.E., it was self-defense. Most of the girls (meaning all of them except Mika) decided to just sit back and watch. That day, they were going to learn how to use wooden swords. The P.E. teacher explained that he'd pick people at random to fight against each other.  
  
First up, drum roll please! ~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~ INU-YASHA V.S. HIEI! The rest of the Rekai Tantei and Mika looked on in interest, while Kagome was just worried that Inu-Yasha wouldn't beat up the poor guy. Inu-Yasha and Hiei both grabbed a wooden sword and stared at each other while entering the battleground. They each set the position and the coach blew his whistle. In a blink of an eye, they where both running toward each other at the same speed. They passed each other, and there was a long pause. Finally, there was an evident cut on both of the fighter's clothes.  
  
'This guy.he's not human.' Inu-Yasha thought as he breathed heavily.  
  
'He's pretty good.for a half demon.' Hiei thought at the same time.  
  
"Alright, alright, good job Jaganashi. Good job uh.there seems to be a smudge on this last name.what's your last name boy?" the teacher asked.  
  
"It's.uh."  
  
"Tsutsumi." All eyes were now on Mika. "Inu-Yasha and Mika Tsutsumi," she smiled.  
  
"Alright, Tsutsumi. I'll keep track of that. Next up.KUWABARA V.S. YUSUKEI!"  
  
"Oh, this has got to be interesting," Hiei replied as he made his way toward Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke repeated the same thing as Hiei and Inu- Yasha, and waited for the whistle. The whistle went and when Yusuke was charging at Kuwabara, Kuwabara tripped on his face. This caused Yusuke to trip on Kuwabara.  
  
Now everyone was making a face like this (-.-. There were whispers of 'That was pathetic,' 'That must of hurt," etc.  
  
'I honestly expected a more exciting fight.' Mika thought.  
  
"URAMESHI! KUWABRA! THAT WAS PATHETIC! GET UP AND LET THE NEXT FIGHTERS FIGHT! Alright.SHUUICHI V.S. MIKA!" By the mention of those names, everyone was staring intently on Kurama's and Mika's moves as they both grabbed for their wooden sword and took to the battleground.  
  
"Hey teach? What style do we use?" Mika asked curiously.  
  
"What style? Uh.I guess whatever you want." the teacher said unsurely.  
  
"O.k." she replied simply. Mika then decided to do what she called, "The Tsutsumi Kendo Style." She set her position, and so did Kurama. On the whistle, both Mika and Kurama were staying still. Kurama's technique was to study the person's movement, and then strike. Mika's style was based on nature. The Tsutsumi Kendo style was just like a viper, just stay still a moment, and wait for the precise moment to attack. Both were staring each other down, and neither was going to give up.  
  
Finally, Mika started to charge towards Kurama and Kurama did the same. What Kurama didn't expect was instead of Mika going directly towards him strait on, she slid under him and flipped him in the air. There was some gasps among the girl's as Mika jumped as high as Kurama and was about to strike, when Kurama countered. They were both on the ground again, back in the same positions. They both charged at each other again, and the swords clashed. Mika then tripped Kurama and put him on his back. She then put the tip of the sword next to his neck, and the teacher blew the whistle.  
  
"VERY GOOD FIGHT MINAMINO, TSUTSUMI! Especially you Tsutsumi. Never have I seen such skill in the martial arts. How long have you been doing it?"  
  
"500 years sir!" she said proudly. Of course, everyone didn't think so highly of it. Again, whispers were like, '500 years?' , 'Can someone live that long?' , 'That's got to be a lie man.' Before anyone could question her, everyone was called back into the locker rooms. 


	3. Chapter 3: Incarnations

Disclaimer: I DON'T own YYH and IY and stuff from R1/2 BUT! MIKA IS MINE! Please get permission from me if you'd like to use her. Domouarigatouzaimasu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day went on smoothly.unless you don't count the part where Kuwabara "accidentally" ate the frog during science class, Yusuke falling asleep during English, and more beatings from Mika to Kuno.  
  
"That actually was pretty o.k. for your first days," Kagome said as they exited their classrooms, "What do you guys think?"  
  
"It's alright.I don't know why your complaining about this school thing though Kagome. Seems simple enough for me," Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"Just wait until you get your first test Inu-Yasha. YOU'LL see. Hey Mika.Is something wrong? I've noticed that you've been pretty quiet besides lunch and beating up Kuno."  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. School was great, Kagome-chan. Hey.I was wondering if, you know, I could tour the neighborhood for awhile."  
  
"Don't you think that's dangerous Mika?"  
  
"You're asking HER that?" Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"Good point.but do you know how to get back to the shrine?"  
  
"Aw.don't worry Kagome-chan. I remember."  
  
"Alright.be back by sundown. See ya," she said as Kagome walked to the shrine.  
  
"Later macho chick," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Later big bro," Mika said. What Mika was actually planning to do, was to follow the Rekai Tantei. She followed their scent for awhile, when she finally was behind a tree, watching them intently in the park.  
  
"The only thing we really learned about Inu-Yasha and Mika is that they're good fighters. But we didn't exactly learn anything about Kagome," Yusuke said disappointly.  
  
"There's always tomorrow." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Yes, we can try tomorrow. Maybe if one of us actually TALKED to Kagome, we could get some answer," Kurama said. Kurama then noticed Hiei looking toward the trees. "Is something wrong Hiei?"  
  
"."  
  
'Why.are they talking about us?' Mika thought worriedly. 'I knew it.those two.Shuuichi and Hiei. they have demon scents.The other two are human though.but they MUST be working for Naraku. Kagome-chan said that there aren't supposed to be demons in the future. ! Oh no! Hiei's looking this way.' Before Mika could get away, Hiei jumped up, and cut the tree in half. Luckily, Mika did a back flip, and barely dodged the attack.  
  
"I see you've been spying on us, Mika," Hiei said as he glared at Mika.  
  
"He.you can't fool me. I know ALL of you are working for that bastard Naraku!" Now this puzzled the Rekai Tantei.  
  
"Who the hell is Naraku?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Mika took out her naginata and screamed, "Don't play dumb with me! Kagome-chan said that there are no demons in the future, so that must mean you came through the well. How did you all follow us!"  
  
"Excuse me, Mika, but what makes you say we work for this, Naraku demon?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"BECAUSE THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN GET HERE IN THE FUTURE IS THROUGH THE WELL! BUT WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS "HOW" YOU GOT THROUGH THERE! BIG BRO, KAGOME-CHAN, AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN USE IT!" Before the argument could go any farther, there was an ominous cloud hovering above.  
  
'Great, what else is going on?' Yusuke thought. All of a sudden, a black figure jumped out of the cloud and landed behind Mika.  
  
'!!! This figure smells like Naraku! But.HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Since when did he have the power to send his incarnations to the future?!' When the figure revealed himself to be Karasu, oh.the Rekai Tantei were scared.  
  
"K-KARASU?!?" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"He.It's nice to see you all again.Especially you Kurama," he smiled as he said this.  
  
"YOU!" Mika pointed her finger at Karasu, "Why does your scent wretch just like the demon Naraku?"  
  
'Who's this Naraku demon?' Yusuke thought.  
  
"He.Lord Naraku was right. If I'm not mistaken, you and your brother, Inu-Yasha, are here in this world? That you're staying with the reincarnated priestess known as Kagome? Why aren't they with you?" Karasu asked slyly.  
  
Looking angry, Mika replied, "My brother's OR Kagome's whereabouts are not important! What I want to know is since WHEN did Naraku have the power to send his incarnations here!"  
  
'I-incarnations?' Kurama thought confusedly.  
  
Randomly, Karasu looked to the side, and everything was silent. After the long seconds, he finally said, "Looks Bui and Kagura have come too."  
  
"BUI?!!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"KAGURA?!?" Mika exclaimed right after.  
  
"I guess it's time I got rid of you right now." Karasu said as his spirit energy started to rise.  
  
"Grr.. Why you." Mika then started to charge at Karasu, but he easily dodged her attack. He gracefully placed touched Mika's arm. Mika didn't know why, but she was scared stiff at that instant. She heard the Rekai Tantei gasp, and she knew something was terribly wrong. Before she could act, there was an explosion, and it felt as though all the bones in her arms just cracked.  
  
'Ah.' Mika was kneeling on the ground, with her left arm hanging lazily on her side. 'I.I can't move it.It's.broken.'  
  
"He.How was that Ms. Tsutusmi?" Karasu asked. Kurama couldn't watch this any longer, and so he took out his rosewhip.  
  
"Karasu. Your opponent is me," Kurama stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME! GET OUT!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he barely saved Kagome from Kagura's wind blades. Kagura and Bui arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome couldn't move or think or do anything for that matter. Her family.grandpa, Sota, and even her mother. They were all killed by Bui and Kagura. Kagome was still in shock, crying as she ran from her life. She kept thinking to herself that it was her fault that they all died, and that she should die to for that matter. That was part of the reason why she didn't make a big effort to move away from their attacks. But no matter what happened, Inu-Yasha never let her even get a scratch. O.k..I'm lying. Maybe a few scratches here and there. Anyway, Kagura and Bui were a very good tag team, so it was hard for Inu-Yasha to protect Kagome and fight at the same time.  
  
'Dammit Mika! Where the hell are you?!?' Inu-Yasha thought angrily.  
  
"Kukuku.why are you so scared of me Inu-Yasha? You might as well just leave that human girl be. She's just a nuisance to you," Kagura said. Bui just breathed. This angered Inu-Yasha. He didn't want Kagome to be in the way though, she he hid her in the well house.  
  
"I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to Kagome's family you bitch." Inu-Yasha replied dangerously.  
  
"So be it! BUI!" On Kagura's command, Bui appeared and revealed his giant ax.  
  
'!!! This guy.He has the scent of Naraku!' Inu-Yasha thought worriedly.  
  
"May I introduce, my new little brother, Bui," Kagura replied, "And of course, I DO have another brother that is here.Karasu. But unfortunately, he couldn't be here. It seems that he still hasn't taken care of your sister."  
  
'!!! Mika!' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group was watching as Kurama and Karasu dueled. They were evenly matched, and didn't get ANYwhere. While the Rekai Tantei were cheering Kurama on, Mika was starting to shake.  
  
'Something's wrong.something's gone terribly wrong.Kagome.Inu- Yasha.where are you guys?' All of a sudden, Karasu stood still, and so did Kurama.  
  
"My sister is calling me.I must take my leave. I'll see you soon Kurama," Karasu said and disintegrated back into the mysterious cloud. Without another word, Mika departed too; as fast as she could back to the Higurashi Shrine. The Rekai Tantei followed her. The closer and closer they got there, Mika smelt a strong scent of blood.  
  
'This blood.No.It can't be.' Mika spead even faster. When they started to climb the steps, they heard a "KAGOME!" and Mika knew that couldn't be good. They ran up the stairs, and Mika couldn't believe what she saw. As she fell backward, Kurama caught her by the shoulders as she started to hyperventilate and her eyes went blank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inu-Yasha was lying on the ground bleeding. He knew he couldn't take on both Bui and Kagura at the same time, but he took his chances anyway. Now he's almost dead, and every second, Kagura and Bui got closer to the well house for Kagome. He would not allow this. But amazingly, before he got up, an arrow came behind him and broke Bui's ax. Inu-Yasha looked toward the well house, and saw Kagome take another arrow behind her back.  
  
"DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" she cried. Kagura was scared of Kagome's power, so she decided to retreat. Right then, Karasu appeared by their side.  
  
'Who the hell are these guys?' Inu-Yasha thought confusedly. Kagura then gracefully pulled a feather out of her hair, and the three boarded it. Kagura then flew across the pavement and the wind knocked Kagome out against a tree.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha cried worriedly. As he ran to her, Kagura looked back and smirked.  
  
"We'll be back," she stated simply as they disappeared through the well. Mika and the Rekai Tantei arrived, and Mika fell backwards at what she saw. Kagome's family murdered right in front of the lawn. Blood all over the pavement.eyes and mouths.she couldn't believe it. Kurama helped Mika across the pavement, careful of her broken arm, as the Rekai Tantei followed slowly after, inspecting the after-massacre.  
  
'This is horrible.' Yusuke thought disgusted. Kuwabara and Hiei didn't even say or think anything. Just stare. Kurama and Mika were next to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha looking worried, Kagome unconscious, Mika terrified, and Kurama full of concern. For a few minutes, there was no sound, until Mika started to cry on Kurama's shoulder. To her, it just felt right to cry right there. To Kurama, it felt right to hug her tight, and let her cry all the pain away. 


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies

Thanks for the reviews! Didn't think I'd get any! ^^  
  
Preview:  
  
Cross Worlds The Movie: Vacation in Hawaii  
  
Don't want to reveal too much of this plot, because it reflects more for further into the story. Anyway, just like the title says, the gang takes a vacation to Hawaii (reasons revealed later). They meet a native named Lakaih, but there's something about her that Mika doesn't trust about her. What is it? What connection does she have to the Makai? And Yoko?  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Humor/Mystery  
  
Anyway.On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: New Allies ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Mika were burying Kagome's family and cleaning up the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome eventually woke up, and Kurama was attending to her wounds. Kagome just stared at the ground, still trying to absorb what had happened to her family.  
  
'This...this should happen. How...how in the world did Kagura and.those two other demons get here? This is bad....what's going on?' Kagome thought.  
  
"All done. Do you feel any better?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm fine..." Kagome replied. Kurama knew not to bother her any further, so he went back towards the rest of the Rekai Tantei, who were all gathered around the Goshinbuku (the God Tree).  
  
"How's Kagome?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Her physical wounds may be healed... but I'm not sure about her feelings," Kurama replied sadly. The first day they meet these guys, and Toguro and Naraku already striked. The Rekai Tantei now fully understood why Koenma was pissed at them. This WAS serious. Finally, Mika and Inu- Yasha came by and approached the Rekai Tantei.  
  
Mika slowly looked down and said, "I just wanted to thank you guys for coming to help," Mika bowed politely.  
  
"It is no trouble at all," Kurama bowed back, but Inu-Yasha just glared at all of them.  
  
"Sigh... Big bro...C'mon. Can't we just trust them?" Mika asked.  
  
"Feh... This has got to be some kinda trick. You four better explain what the HELL is going on! How did you know those two other demons with Kagura!?!" Inu-Yasha interrogated angrily.  
  
"Hey! Do you think we actually WORK with those demons?!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm supposed to believe! Kagome said it herself! She doesn't even know you lot! Don't think I don't' know what you're trying to do! You've all been trying to approach us at school! You're not fooling me! If you're working for Naraku then get your fucking asses out of my face unless you want death!" Inu-Yasha replied haughtily. This shut up the Rekai Tantei.  
  
"Look HALF-breed," Hiei said rather harshly, "We were just here to ask if you KNEW anything about these demons. So don't go around talking like that to us!"  
  
"You have no right to call me a half-breed you jack-ass!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Shorty!" For awhile, they were throwing insults at each other, which annoyed Mika. She then randomly took out her naginata and beat the hell out of both of them.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT-UP YOU INSENSITIVE JERKS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT KAGOME-CHAN NEEDS SOME SUPPORT RIGHT NOW!? IF NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT THEN I'M GOING TO BRING HER BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA! SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T DESERVE TO PUT UP WITH ANY OF THIS CRAP!" Silence. "WELL?" Silence.. "Sigh...My gawd.."  
  
"We may have some answers for you," Kurama piped in.  
  
This caught Mika's interest. "Oh? You know those demons?"  
  
"Yes. Yusuke, I think it'd be wise that we introduced ourselves first," Kurama said.  
  
"Alright then. I'm Yusuke." ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took them awhile for introductions. So the police wouldn't find out about this, they had Botan erase everyone's memory of the Higurashi shrine and family. Including Kagome. Inu-Yasha and Hiei cooled off a little bit, but they decided to put aside their differences and work together. Kagome was feeling a little better when they got to the feudal era. As on que, Shippou came out of nowhere and pounced on Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!" he cried.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too Shippou-chan," Kagome replied sweetly. She talked as if there was nothing wrong. Inu-Yasha and Mika decided to tell the others what happened later. On their way to the village, the Rekai Tantei had a good look about their surroundings.  
  
Randomly, Kuwabara screamed, "HEY A COW!" He then ran over to it.... but then it turned out to be a bull and started chasing him all over the crop fields. *sweatdrop* When the bull ran towards him, Inu-Yasha simply put his hand in front of the bulls head, and it stopped almost immediately.  
  
'What a weird human,' Shippou thought.  
  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha! I thought I was a goner!" Kuwabara thanked Inu- Yasha gratefully.  
  
"Feh.idiot," then Inu-Yasha simply walked away. Kuwabara thought it rude, and started mumbling to himself. When he finally turned around, everyone was already almost at the village.  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" When they got there villagers were staring at "more-people-from-kagome-sama's-world." At the same time, the Rekai Tantei were staring at all the villagers. When they finally got to Kaede's hut, Kagome exclaimed, "We're ba-" and she was stopped almost immediately when they heard a "HENTAI HOUSHI!" (a/n: perverted monk)  
  
"Sigh...I'll go get the shovel again..." Mika said almost annoyingly.  
  
Kagome then turned to the Rekai Tantei and said, "Uh...You guys might want to get back..." As soon as the backed up, a certain perverted monk was thrown out of the hut with bumps on his head.  
  
"Ouch." he said. Then a girl wearing a green skirt and pink haori (shirt) came out and yelled at him.  
  
"YOU STUPID PERVERTED MONK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GROPE ME ANYMORE!" she cried.  
  
"But Sango, I was only checking to see if you were hurt from that Toguro demon," he replied.  
  
'Toguro?!?' the Rekai Tantei thought almost immediately.  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU GRAB MY ASS MIROKU!" Sango cried.  
  
"Well oh! What do we have here..." Miroku got up and noticed Kurama. Which, by the way, thought was a girl. He grabbed his hand and said, "Will you bear my child?" The Rekai Tantei took him as a GAY perverted monk as Kurama was just twitching. Right on que, Mika smacked him on the head with a shovel.  
  
"Down boy. He's 100% male," Mika said simply.  
  
"No..." Miroku then stared at Kurama intently. He then did something VERY wrong. He felt Kurama's chest. "You're right!" He got an answer when Sango beat him to a bloody pulp for a. his stupid ness and b. his perverted ness. Kurama just stood there, disturbed and violated. Silently, the Rekai Tantei were thanking to any God that that didn't happen to them.  
  
"Sigh...sorry about that. This stupid monk *smack* needs to learn some manners," Sango said, "By the way, are you lot friends with Kagome- chan?" she asked.  
  
"We'll explain when we get inside," Kagome replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After long explanation again~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see, so ye will help Inu-Yasha and the others fight Naraku?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kurama said politely to the old priestess.  
  
"Alright then. We could use more help."  
  
"Hey uh... is it Miroku?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes," Miroku answered simply.  
  
"Did you mention something about a demon named Toguro?"  
  
"Yes... While Sango and I were out, we were ambushed by 2 demons actually. Both with the names Toguro. Are they the demons you were telling us about?"  
  
"Yeah, that's them alright."  
  
"Thank you for helping us," Kagome piped in. Inu-Yasha simply "Feh'd". The Rekai Tantei nodded, and from then on, they would work together to collect the remaining jewel pieces and defeat the crafty demon, Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the next Cross Worlds:  
  
Kagome: I'm really glad that the Rekai Tantei can help us now. But it seems Naraku has so plans of his own. Another new demon has come, and he has the power to turn fears against people! If we're not careful, we could loose somebody. Mika! Watch out!  
  
Next time! "A Hidden Past, Meant to be Forgotten"  
  
See you soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe.sorry it took so long with this update. I also decided to put like little ending and beginning preview stuff. What do ya guys think? I know this chapter probably sux, but trust me. From the next chapter and on, you guys will be HOOKED. Don't worry, the relationship between Kurama/Mika will slowly unfold. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Hidden Past Meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inu-Yasha. I do however, own my characters: Mika Tsutsumi and Ojike. Thank you. Please ask for permission to use these characters.  
  
Note: For this chapter, I had to create the demon I described before in the episode preview. The demon that uses fears against people. It was hard to figure out how to place his name so it fits his character. I took out my Japanese dictionary and went to work before I typed up this chapter. So here it is:  
  
Ojike (oh-jee- ke) - The name of the demon that will be used here.  
  
Yuku Yojutsusha (yoo-koo yo-joo-ts-sha) - This is the name of the type of demon Ojike is. It literally menas, "Fear to die Magician". Weird huh? Anyway, it's supposed to mean that this type of demon is more like a magician, and uses fears as its power. Confusing, I know. Just read this chapter to understand it better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Owari Nai Yume (Inu-Yasha) Opening Song  
  
kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa kibou no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
  
bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma: Last time on Cross Worlds, the Rekai Tantei were introduced to the mysterious trio, Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Mika. After a long introduction, the Rekai Tantei were brought to the Feudal Era, and met more new allies. What new dangers will they encounter in this next big case?  
  
Chapter 5: A Hidden Past, Meant to Be Forgotten  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kukuku....So the Rekai Tantei has decided to come here did they?" Naraku questioned no one in particular. "This should be interesting..."  
  
Kagura popped out from the shadows and said, "Is there anything you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
"No," Naraku replied, "Well actually...I do have something in mind..." Kanna came out of the shadows as well, and appeared behind Naraku. "Kanna, show me a "yuku yojutsusha"."  
  
"Yes master..." Kanna obeyed, and then what looked like to be a human, with their face and whole body covered totally in black robes, appeared on the mirror. Kagura's eyes went wide.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? You can't make me even TALK to that thing!" Kagura exclaimed. She's heard rumors all over Japan about yuku yojutsusha demons. Some say that if you even get at least a few feet from it, it will automatically kill you using your fears. Others say that it was much worse. They say that they first torture you to death by putting you under a spell, and then you loose your soul and become nothing but an empty shell. You would have no place to go, not even an afterlife. Yuku yojutsusha demons sense everyone's fears like it was breathing.  
  
"Heh...you shall not disobey me Kagura," Naraku then clutched Kagura's heart, causing her to fall to the ground holding her chest. This was her greatest fear. Dying this way. Without knowing what it's like to be free like the wind. Kagura was going to be willing to die right then and there without approaching the yuku yojutsusha when Naraku came out with an interesting proposal. "Kagura, if you can get me the closest yuku yojutsusha in the area, you'll be rewarded your freedom..."  
  
Kagura sweared she heard her heart skip a beat after that; and she was sure Narkau heard it, too. 'My freedom?' she thought. This was what Kagura would practically risk her life for. Her freedom. She slowly got up and said, "Alright. If I should bring you a formidable yuku yojutsusha, then you'll let me go."  
  
"Kukuku...Correct. I'm glad we're on the same page..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke screamed. The pistol went right through the boar demon's forehead that the group was battling. While on Inu-Yasha's back, Kagome shot her purifying arrow near the same place Yusuke shot his spirit gun. A bright pink jewel shard came out, and the boar went mad. It's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he blindly crashed around the canyon they were in. Attacking was hard, since it was so fast. Miroku managed to find a safe spot where no one was in front of him. He then removed the prayer beads around his right arm and he cried, "KAZANNA! (wind tunnel)," The boar screeched in pain, as it was sucked into the abyss. Finally, he was gone, and the only thing that was left was the shikon shard.  
  
Everyone sighed as Inu-Yasha took Kagome to the Shikon shard. There was blood all over the jewel shard, so she was hesitant to touch it at first. When she did, the blood turned to a metallic color, meaning that the blood was purified. The only one that was really hurt was Hiei, but the only injury he really had was a bruise on his arm.  
  
As they were going to find a spot to have some lunch Kagome made, Kuwabara asked, "Hey, do we have to fight stuff like that EVERYday?"  
  
"Yep, maybe even more. But Kuwabara, if you're scared of that, then you won't exactly last against Naraku and his crew. And recruiting the Toguro team doesn't exactly help either," Mika replied. When they got back to the feudal era, Mika had her hair in a bun again, and wore clothes similar to that of a low ranking samurai; without the armor. "Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You DID remember to bring me extra food right?"  
  
"*giggle* Don't worry. If it doesn't satisfy you then nothing will!" Mika had a big, prideful smile when Inu-Yasha just scowled.  
  
"I don't know why you eat so much. You eat more than all of the village pigs put together!" He got his answer by Mika kicking him ahead of the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally reached a nice shady area after Mika and Inu-Yasha still kept arguing the whole way. When they sat down, Kagome handed everyone a lunchbox wrapped in cloth. The Rekai Tantei ate hungrily, while the feudal era people sat there with their lunch boxes open. They stared questionably at the food.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippo picked up a sausage with his chopsticks and said, "Do sausages have legs in your era?" In her time, people would cut little sausages to make them look like octopuses. The gang nodded in agreement with Shippo.  
  
"Kagome made them that way," Kurama said simply as he took another bite of the sausage.  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed it carefully and asked, "Is this thing edible?" Kagome was about to yell at him when Sango took a bite of a chocolate rice ball.  
  
"Wow!" she cried. Kagome turned to Sango as she was already half done with the rice ball. "This is very good Kagome-chan." At almost the same time, the rest of them picked up their chopsticks and took a bite of their food. Right away, Mika's face lit up and she cried, "This IS good!" and dug in. Kagome was really happy that everyone liked her cooking. She was even more happy that Inu-Yasha was eating it. When Inu-Yasha and Mika grabbed for the last meatball, they glared at each other, and started to fight over it with their chopsticks, which quickly lead to a little martial arts fight. The rest of the gang looked in awe as they saw that the meatball looked as if it was floating in the air. Hiei was the only one that could clearly see that it was just because of Inu-Yasha and Mika's chopsticks. Shippo jumped up and grabbed the meatball with his chopsticks and ate it joyfully.  
  
"Shippo-cha~~~n," Mika complained. Inu-Yasha just feh'd and went back to eating from his lunch box. 'Sigh...Kagome-chan didn't make enough....what if I starve! Hey wait a minute! Miroku has more than me! That can be! Must have more food...' Subconsciously, Mika went into the fetal position and muttering "more food" to herself as she rocked back and forth holding her knees.  
  
Everyone just stared at her, and Hiei stopped the silence by simply saying, "Glutton."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura was gliding on her feather, overlooking the country. She was determined to find that yuku yojutsusha. Before she left, Kanna informed her that the nearest one was named Ojike. Even though she wanted her freedom, she was still hesitant to finish this job. But no matter what, she won't even let this THING stop her from gaining her freedom.  
  
As she flew over a village, she heard screams from a village woman. When she turned around, her eyes went wide. A yuku yojutsusha was standing over a woman's corpse. It looked as if all the life was literally drained from her body. There was nothing left but skin and bones. A chill ran up Kagura's spine, even though being a demon herself, this sort of thing shouldn't scare her. She went a little further above the village and watched what else the demon would do.  
  
As village women tried to run away, they were all of a sudden picked up in the air by an invisible force, and thrown into the river. Village men came to go rescue their wives, but to no avail.  
  
'So...those women's fear was drowning?' Kagura thought. When the yuku yojutsusha turned around, the village men by the river glared at him.  
  
"How dare you even touch our wives demon!" one of the men cried and ran as fast as he could toward the demon. The yuku yojutsusha only smirked, and then all of a sudden, the man's two kids, a little girl and boy, appeared before him. Before everyone's eyes, the demon murdered his children with a dagger, and the man was enraged. His greatest fear was loosing every person in his family, and it just came true.  
  
During the rest of the chaos, Kagura just watched as one by one, fears were being used against people. She could hear her hear beat faster and faster even though it was with Naraku. Finally, the demon turned around and she froze. She couldn't move, or blink. For a few seconds, she thought that it was the end. She was going to die there. But what was weird, was that the yuku yojutsusha was just staring at her.  
  
Kagura started to relax a little, but then she tensed up again when she heard his eerie voice. "You are from Naraku are you not? Kagura is it?" Kagura was couldn't practically breathe. For once in her life, she was completely terrified. "Do not fret. Naraku has informed me that you would come. Yes, I am Ojike. One of the very few yuku yojutsusha in this country. Naraku has given me a very great proposal, and I'm actually considering it.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Kagura asked.  
  
"He has informed me that there is a half-demon there by the name of Mika Tsutsumi..."  
  
"? You know her?"  
  
"Of course... I probably even know more than her brother.....Inu-Yasha. Does the name TOSHI Tsutsumi ring a bell?"  
  
Kagura wasn't familiar with the name, but she was interested in who this Toshi person is. She ignored her fear and said, "Please do tell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh....what a boring afternoon," Mika sighed. She was doing some cloud watching while everyone else were.....somewhere else. There wasn't any demon that day to fight, so everyone was pretty much moping around the village.  
  
'Mika....' A voice said.  
  
'? Wait a minute....for a second....that sounded like, no....It couldn't be.' Mika thought. She got up and stared toward the Inu-Yasha forest.  
  
'Mika....' It said again.  
  
'Oh my gawd....It....I'd recognize that voice ANYwhere...Toshi!' Mika then ran toward the forest, listening for her name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Kuwabara was studying in Kaede's hut (OH MY GAWD!), he felt a weird spirit energy coming toward the village. He ran outside and said, "HEY GUYS! I THINK WE GOT TROUBLE!" he cried. Everyone was almost instantly around Kuwabara except Mika. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Mika?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked around him, searching for her face.  
  
"Maybe she didn't hear me," Kuwabara said. "MIKA!!!!! WE GOT TROUBLE!!!" There was no reply. They heard a branch break behind them, and a cloaked figure was behind them.  
  
"Ms. Tsutsumi I'm afraid will not be here soon," he croaked eerily.  
  
Inu-Yasha got angry and said, "What the hell did you do to her?!?"  
  
"She's a little busy at the moment, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha shivered at the mentioning of his name. How did this guy know him? He doesn't recognize the scent. "Toshi has come for a visit Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha gasped as the whole group stared at him.  
  
'T-Toshi?!? But he's-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can smell him now! Toshi!' Mika thought. She was racing through the forest, his scent coming closer and closer.  
  
"Mika," a voice said behind her. Mika slowly turned around and she instantly froze. Her hands shook as she reached out toward him. Before her was a young samurai, who seemed pretty beaten up. He a little ponytail like Miroku, except her looked a little older. His eyes were much softer looking.  
  
Before she knew it, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "Toshi." She simply said. Now the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. After 50 years, her husband came back. Her husband came back to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite: Doing Unbalanced Kissing (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka Nando demo Nando demo Kimi no mado wo tataku kara  
  
Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete Ito ga kireru you ni Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta  
  
Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite Ai ni chikazuke yo Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo Boku no kokoro ni nemure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan: Botan here! Looks like Naraku is up to no good. Ojike is fighting the rest of the group, while Mika is confronting her long lost husband, or is she? Is they don't hurry, she's going to be in big trouble! But of course, they have to be careful for themselves. Oh dear, this isn't good! Next time on Cross Worlds!  
  
Chapter 6: A Long Lost Love, And a Disastrous Night 


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Lost Love and a Dis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha. I do however own the following characters and ideas: Mika Tsutsumi, Toshi Tsutsumi, Sakura Tsutsumi, Ojike, and Yuku Yojutsusha demons.  
  
Note: I honestly think this chapter sucks. But whatever. I'll see what you guys think. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari Nai Yume (Inu-Yasha) Opening Song  
  
kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa kibou no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
  
bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke: Last time on Cross Worlds, Naraku hired a yuku yo-something demon named Ojike to come and attack us. Where the hell is Mika? I wonder if they got her. We better go find her before anything happens. Or anything happens to us.  
  
Chapter 6: A Long Lost Love, And a Disastrous  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Mika was on the road again. Wandering. A man...what was his name.........yes...Toshi. He helped her from those thieves...Those thieves that were going to rape her. Toshi Tsutsumi saved her from her demise. Normally, it'd be Inu-Yasha. But no. Mika had been struggling to live and put up with any abuse from humans and demons alike. All she wanted was a priest to bless her brother's grave...The Goshinbuku (The God Tree) where he was pinned to by the priestess Kikyo.  
  
Those thieves had told her that they knew a priest who could bless the grounds. That was her problem. She trusted to easily. Not only that, she didn't even knew how to fight back. It was always Inu-Yasha there to protect her when she was in trouble. Now she was taking on the world defenseless. How stupid could she be? One of the thieves slammed her on the ground and started to unbutton her shirt. She was scared. What could she do?  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a scream, and she saw a dashing young samurai break one of thieves' arm. He fell to the ground as the other two thieves took out their daggers. As she buttoned up her shirt, she stared in awe at what he just did.  
  
Didn't he realize what he had just done? Doesn't he realize that she was a HALF-demon? No, he didn't care. He carried her back bridal style to where his army was. Their fort. Even with his mates giving him disappointing looks, he pushed it aside and set her gently down on a straw mat.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he said reassuringly. As he cleaned up her wounds, she was blushing the whole time and just stared at him. She didn't even notice the other men talking about her. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It was love at first sight.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Mika was embracing Toshi as Toshi was embracing her back. He rested his chin on her head as she just stood there and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled as he slashed down toward Ojike. They haven't been able to make even a scratch on him. He seemed to disappear in the shadows. Although that time, he didn't move. Everyone heard what sounded like a pulse, and everyone froze. They could move, couldn't speak. They were paralyzed and could only breathe.  
  
Ojike looked at each of them in the eye and tickled their face with his breath. "Let's see...who should I start with first....How about the exterminator," he said as he got dangerously close to her face. Miroku tensed and Sango was sweating to death. Ojike then had a strange aura around him. "Heh...Kohaku is it?"  
  
Sango flinched at the sound of her younger brother's name. When Ojike's aura disappeared, Kohaku stood before her.  
  
"Kill her," Ojike said simply. Everyone watched helplessly as Sango was struck repeatedly by Kohaku's chain sickle. He was really trying to kill her. He was really trying to kill her with no hesitation at all. Miroku couldn't stand it. He started to chant, and he was freed from Ojike's curse. Ojike was surprised by this and screamed at Kohaku, "Finish her off!"  
  
With that, Kohaku took the final strike...And killed his sister. Just like he did his father. Everyone stood in shock at Sango's body. They didn't even think it was possible that this could happen.  
  
'No...Sango...' Miroku thought. He was enraged. First Naraku cursed his family. Now he killed the one woman he could think of actually spending a life with. He would not stand for this. He ran over to Sango's body with tears fighting to come out of his eyes. His vision was blurry, but when he finally blinked, the first tear reached landed on Sango's cheek. She didn't even stir.  
At first, he wanted to kill Kohaku. But no. Kohaku doesn't know what he's doing. It was Ojike. Ojike must die. He turned around and was about to release the Kazanna, when he noticed Ojike wasn't there. The scariest part was that he couldn't sense Ojike's youki (demon power). The rest of the gang noticed Ojike before Miroku did, but they couldn't warn him on time. Ojike simply touched Miroku's hand, and the void got bigger and started to suck him in.  
  
Miroku was panicking. This was his greatest fear. Being sucked up into his own void without really living his life. Without killing Naraku. He looked over to the others with a sad face. He knew what was going to happen. He noticed Sango's body and bowed down to hug her one last time. As he did so, there was a gasp among the whole gang. They were both sucked into the void. It was hard for them, but they had to face it. They had to face reality.  
  
Miroku and Sango were dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Toshi? What are you doing here? I thought that you were dead," Mika asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Toshi only smiled and brought her head once again against her chest. "That's not important my wife. What's important is that we're together again." Mika forcefully pushed away and stared him sternly in the face again.  
  
"No Toshi. I want an answer. If you've been alive this whole time, why didn't you come back! Sakura and I were devastated! We didn't know what to do! Why do you think our daughter's dead now!" At first, Mika was happy to see him. Now she was enraged. After all this time, after 50 years, he decides to show up.  
  
"It is not that simple...I HAVE been dead for these past 50 years....and to be honest, I don't know how I became alive again," he replied simply. Now Mika was confused.  
  
'Did...did someone bring Toshi back to life? But why?' she thought. While Mika was in deep thought, she still hadn't realized that this wasn't Toshi's scent. In fact it wasn't Toshi at all.  
  
Once again, Toshi hugged her and this time wouldn't let go. "Let us talk about this another time...." Mika nodded dumbly and was still in deep thought. "Toshi" smirked, and from his sleeve, he took at a shining dagger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Because of Miroku's chanting, it seemed to affect all of their bindings. Everyone eventually was free from their original state. Kagome was crying.  
'Naraku.....He already took my family away...Now he takes two more important people in my life...' Kagome thought sadly. All of a sudden, she had a sudden urge of rage. Kuwabara noticed that there was an increase in her spirit power.  
  
'Woah....I never knew Kagome was that strong' Kuwabara thought. Unexpectedly, she took an arrow from her back and aimed at Ojike. Hate was written all over her face. She screamed, "Die!" as she shot her arrow, and it...missed.  
  
'Wait a minute, where was Ojike? He was just hear a second a-' Kagome couldn't finish her thought when Inu-Yasha all of a sudden screamed "Mika!" He then ran towards Inu-Yasha's forest. Kagome stood there confused, when Kurama grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along with the rest of them, who were following Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kurama! What's going on?" Kagome managed to get out as she tried catching up with the kistune.  
  
"It's the scent of Mika's blood. I can smell it. Inu-Yasha must've smelt it, too," he replied calmly. While he said this, Kagome didn't expect what she saw.  
  
'Huh? What's this? He...He has a look of worry on his face...' Kagome thought. She pushed it aside as they entered the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika was holding her stomach now, trying to suck in what just happened. While they were embracing, Toshi's scent seemed to differ. Before she could question him, he had stabbed her in the stomach with a dagger covered in powdered poison. She knew what this meant, but she didn't want to believe it. No matter what though, as she kept dodging his next attack, her conscience kept saying the same thing over and over.  
  
'He doesn't love you. Who could love a half-demon? Sakura meant nothing to him...' As these thoughts replayed in her mind once more, she still hadn't noticed that Ojike was watching nearby.  
  
'Heh...This girl's fear is quite strong. If I can keep this up, her fear would be a VERY big feast to me compared to those other weak ones' Ojike thought to himself. Instantly, he heard a voice.  
  
"Mika!!!"  
  
'Inu-Yasha' he thought bitterly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Inu-Yasha got there, he saw Mika holding her bloody stomach, and in front of her, a samurai with a bloody dagger. Not only did he smell blood, but poison.  
  
"Mika!!!" he screamed.  
  
"B-big brother..." Mika somehow got out. When she tried to stand, Toshi struck again, and he managed to cut her on the cheek. Inu-Yasha was angry. Not only did he have to put up with that bastard Ojike, but now this punk. He didn't have time for weak humans like him.  
  
"Get away from her!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he was about to pounce on Toshi. When Toshi looked his way, Inu-Yasha got a good look of his eyes. He seemed possessed. While he was in midair, Mika ran right between them and held out her arms from her sides.  
  
"Stop!" she cried. By that time, the others finally made it and were watching the scene unfold. At that instant, Inu-Yasha back-flipped away. "Please! Don't hurt him big brother!" Mika yelled as much as she could.  
  
"Mika! What are you saying!? That bastard just stabbed you!" he shouted back.  
  
"Please just listen! Inu-Yasha! This is Toshi!" When Inu-Yasha heard Toshi, he couldn't believe what she had just said. Toshi? Mika's husband Toshi? The one he never met. He was absolutely shocked, while everyone else just stood there staring at them. There was something wrong though. Doesn't she smell that? Toshi is just like Kikyo. He's dead! Nothing but a clay body. It didn't seem like Mika even noticed his eyes either.  
  
All of a sudden, Toshi grabbed behind her and put the dagger next to her neck. Everyone gasped as he held Mika's wrists together behind her back.  
  
"Well done Toshi," Ojike replied as he got out from behind the tree. Instantly, Hiei disappeared, and reappeared behind Ojike. When he was about to cut him, Toshi appeared in front of Ojike with Mika, so Hiei disappeared again and reappeared with the group.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. Mika was breathing really hard and started to notice that the poison was taking over. She felt dizzy and light-headed. Toshi only held the dagger closer to her neck. Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill Toshi, that's for sure. He HAD to kill the source. He took out Tessaiga, and turned it into Red Tessaiga.  
  
"Woah! Is that Tessaiga?!" Yusuke asked. He had never seen such a huge sword. Inu-Yasha only smirked. He ran towards Ojike, and brought down his sword. Toshi parried the attack using the dagger, and in the process, accidentally dropped Mika. Before she even hit the ground, Hiei quickly got her, and brought her back to the group. He laid her gently on the ground, when Kagome came up and check her pulse.  
  
'Good...she has a faint pulse' thought Kagome. She watched as Inu- Yasha and Toshi were fighting each other. Finally, Inu-Yasha got a punch in and Toshi slammed against a tree. Just enough to knock him unconscious. Ojike got worried, and the same weird cloud that Naraku's incarnations had came up behind him.  
  
"I'll be back, Inu-Yasha. This is FAR from over. Be aware of that." He grabbed the unconscious Toshi, and ascended into the cloud.  
  
Inu-Yasha was pissed. 'Naraku. You bastard.' He had a worried look as he turned around to look at me. Kurama and Kagome were trying to find a way to stop the poison but no avail. He was panicking, afraid that Mika was going to die along with Sango and Miroku. Her skin was icy cold, and her breath came shorter by the second.  
  
While Kurama was about to put a crushed herb into Mika's mouth, a little bug came out and started to suck on her face. The more he sucked, the bigger he got. Everyone was then surprised to eventually see a giant flea as big as her head.  
  
"Oh...my stomach..." the flea demon complained, and rolled away.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Myouga-jiji (grandpa)," Inu-Yasha replied as Myouga rolled away. Mika's eyelid's fluttered and she snapped awake. She paid no attention to the others and she abruptly got up and started to breath heavily.  
  
"To-" Mika tried to scream, but she felt a stab of pain still in her stomach, and went on her knees and held her stomach. They approached her worriedly, but she just brushed them off. "Where's Toshi?!" she demanded.  
  
"Ojike got away with them. Mika please calm d-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Mika.  
  
"No! I never got an answer from him! I have to know! Why is he acting this way!"  
  
'She really doesn't realize that he's dead,' Inu-Yasha thought. Mika started to cry into Mika's shoulders, as they just gathered around her. Silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika was on the straw bed in Kurama's hut. Reflecting on what just happened. She was staring at the ceiling, as everyone were outside, discussing what to do next. What she didn't understand, was why Toshi had attacked her.  
  
'My husband... Why? Is Ojike right? A half-demon was never meant to be happy? But what about our daughter? Who I shortly gave birth after when you left for the war? Was she nothing?' She didn't want to believe, no. She WASN'T going to believe that Toshi hated her.  
  
Another thought then entered her head. She had to explain to the group who Toshi WAS. She also thought that she owed them an apology. Pushing them away like that when they were really worried about her. She got out of bed, and put on her slippers. She felt much better now that her wounds were treated, so she left the hut. When she got outside, she saw the others gathered around a fire. When she approached them, all of their eyes were now turned to her.  
  
"I guess, I owe all of you an apology for being so rude to you all," she said. They nodded and casually accepted their apology. "But also, I think you need to know. Who that man really is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite: Doing Unbalanced Kissing (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka Nando demo Nando demo Kimi no mado wo tataku kara  
  
Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete Ito ga kireru you ni Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta  
  
Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite Ai ni chikazuke yo Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo Boku no kokoro ni nemure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome: Oh Mika. Why haven't you ever told any of us about your past? But at the same time, you must feel very lucky. To have a great family. What will we learn about her dark past? Next time on Cross Worlds!  
  
Chapter 7: The Life of A Half Demon  
  
See you soon! 


	7. Non Chapter: Pictures!

This isn't a chapter. Just to let you guys know that I made some pictures!  
  
E-mail me at mimiz3000@aol.com, and I'll send 'em to you!  
  
HOPE YA LIKE 'EM! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Life of a HalfDemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own the following: Mika Tsutsumi, Toshi Tsutsumi, Sakura Tsutsumi, Ojike, yuku yojutsusha demons, and the cross-over fanfiction series "Cross Worlds". If desired to use any that was listed, please contact author at mimiz3000@aol.com. Thank you.  
  
Note: I'm SOOOO sorry if last chapter sucked. Please forgive me you guys! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owari Nai Yume  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma: Koenma here! Last time on Cross Worlds, Miroku and Sango were killed by the demon Ojike. Not only that, but Mika believes that her husband, Toshi Tsutsumi, is alive! Why can't she see the truth? Is her love for him blinding her vision that much?  
  
Chapter 7: The Life of a Half-Demon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika carefully set herself down between Inu-Yasha and Yusuke as she stared at the fire. She closed her eyes and started to feel the rush of her whole past coming at her. Her thoughts were like a run-away train. Never ending. Finally, when she opened her eyes, she said, "It's a pretty long story..."  
  
Of course, know one cared about that. They were itching to know what was really happening. Kurama looked at her warmly and said, "It's alright. We have the whole night. We're all ears." Mika smiled back, but it quickly faded away when she looked back into the fire. There was no sound coming from anywhere except the cackling of the fire.  
  
Mika took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes. "You see, it started like this..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
There were some kids playing with a brand new ball one of the village kids had gotten as a gift from their father. It was so cool and bouncy. Not only that, it was very colorful and pleasing to the eye. Every kid wanted to play with it. Especially a certain little half-demon. As she watched the village kids bounce it back and forth to each other, she approached them and said in her squeaky voice, "Can I play?"  
  
The kids seemed willing enough. They thought, she's a kid like us. What makes it different that she's part demon? She's part human, too. The half-demon jumped up and down in excitement when they said she could play. Before one of the boys could pass it to her, an angry adult ruined their game.  
  
"Momako! Gohan! What do you two think you're doing playing with that, that thing!" the woman pointed at the confused half-demon.  
  
"Aw, mom! C'mon! She's not bad! Can we please play with her? Right brother?" Momako asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah mom! Please?" Gohan asked, too. The woman was only furious, and grabbed both of their wrists and took them away.  
  
Momako quietly turned around and she whispered a, "Bye Mika..." as quietly as she could so her mother couldn't hear her. The rest of the kids sighed, and went away. It was Gohan's ball, so now it was gone. Some of the village kids weren't very understanding though. They blamed Mika for ruining their fun.  
  
She looked confused. All she wanted to do was play with the other kids. She didn't mean to make the lady mad. One of the boys came up to her and kicked sand on her slippers. Mika thought it was an accident and kneeled down on one knee to wipe the sand away. She didn't like the feeling of sand in her slippers.  
  
The boy then rudely pushed her down to the ground, and he was laughing at her. After awhile, the rest of the kids couldn't hold in their laughter, and started pointing and laughing too. She thought that when the boy pushed her down, he didn't do it on purpose also, so she started laughing along with them.  
  
That didn't please the boy very much. Mika ended up the only one laughing in the end. When she finally stopped, she got up and shook the dust off her clothes. She smiled at the kids and said, "Does anyone wanna come play with me in the forest?" She looked wishfully at each of their faces. Her smile gradually disappeared as none of the kids volunteered. They had a different game in mind.  
  
The boy and his friends surrounded her and started to close in on her. "Oooh....What kind of game is this?" she asked curiously. The boy behind her took off her lucky rock necklace her father got for her from Korea. "Hey!" she cried as she tried to reach for her necklace.  
  
"This game's called Monkey in the Middle. And YOU'RE the monkey," he said rather rudely as he tossed it over to the other side.  
  
Mika didn't like this game. For a half-demon, she wasn't exactly physically fit. She tried, and tried again to get back her rock necklace. She started to cry. She wanted it back so badly. She asked them if they could stop playing, but this time, they threw it into the pond.  
  
Mika right away jumped into the pond and searched frantically for her necklace at the bottom of the pond. The kids around her started to crack up when she came to the surface all wet and icky from the pond gunk. But when Mika's foot got caught by some pond weed at the bottom, she couldn't stay on the surface for long. She got pulled under, and the laughs started turning to worried looks. They didn't mean for THIS to happen. Mika was drowning, yet none of them had the guts to go save her.  
  
All of a sudden, a red flash went past them and into the pond. It quickly got out and was holding Mika in his or her arms bridal style. Mika started to cough as she opened her eyes, and woke up to look at golden ones.  
  
"Big...brother?" she asked weakly. She was still clutching her necklace. The village kids were scared now. It was Mika's elder brother. Inu-Yasha. The group of boys that were picking on her were now shaking silly. Inu- Yasha looked dangerously at them as Mika sat up and watched.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY SISTER!" the, what appeared to be, 7-year-old half-demon screamed. He was very protective of his sister ever since their mother and father died. He had to raise Mika all on his own. Before Inu-Yasha could strangle any of them, a rock hit him hard on the cheek. He turned around to see the parents of the kids.  
  
"Get away from our children you dirty half-breeds! Leave this village at once!" Inu-Yasha was enraged. Why the hell do people have to be so cruel? Here were 2 orphans looking for a home, and yet this was their 8th village that week they got kicked out of. Inu-Yasha gave Mika a piggy-back ride as he charged out of the village.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
When Mika was done telling them about THAT part of the story, they were quite engaged. They wanted to learn more and more about their life. Even to Hiei, it seemed like it wasn't fair. He almost, ALMOST, felt pity for them. (a/n: Psh.Whatever Hiei-kun).  
  
"Things were like that for awhile," Mika said sadly. "Not only with humans, but with demons too."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A now 10-year-old Mika was hiding inside a hallow tree crying while she was clutching some bent up flowers. She looked out to see the demons that had been chasing her still there. She knew she couldn't stay in that tree for long. She took the chance, and as fast as she could, got out of the tree and ran. Unfortunately, not fast enough that the demons didn't see.  
  
They were a bunch of low-class cat demons. Because of the girls half DOG blood, the decided to have a little fun and kill her. One of the strings on Mika's slippers ripped, so she tripped.  
  
'Big brother!' she thought as one of the cat demons cut her arm. She was terrified. She didn't smell her brother anywhere. When she got up again, one of the cat demons scratched her back. Mika was now wailing her head off in pain as some nearby crows flew away from the racket.  
  
She was crying so loud, that the demon cats, were now holding there ears. "That's enough!" another one cried. This time, he grabbed Mika's neck, and was going to choke her to death. She tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't. She was coughing, but it was even hard for her to cough. Tears even had a hard time escaping her head. She felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Right when she thought she was doomed for, she saw a claw go through the cat's chest, and he fainted on top of her. She quickly backed away, and she saw her elder brother beating the crap out of all of them. When the cats quickly recovered and got away, Inu-Yasha didn't look relieved to see Mika, but enraged.  
  
"Idiot! I told you not to wander too far! But no! You and your stupidity! You almost got killed! I should have left you to die back there!" These words hurt Mika. She was expecting her brother to look relieved and happy.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." she thought sadly. Inu-Yasha sighed and quickly grabbed her bridal style. His face was soft when he saw all the injuries she had. While he carried her back to their camp site, Inu-Yasha noticed the, what was now, stem of her flower. There was only one petal left on it.  
  
"What's that for?" he asked kindly.  
  
"They were for mommy's grave," Mika said a little happy that her brother noticed them. No matter what happened, Mika seemed to always think of others before herself. She was willing to risk her life just to get these flowers to their mother's grave. He kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled at her.  
  
"Let's go get some new ones along the way. Alright?"  
  
"K!" Mika said joyously as she smiled back at her brother.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Aww!!! I never knew you could be so sweet!" Kagome said teasingly as she rubbed his ears.  
  
"Sh-shut up!" Inu-Yasha cried blushing.  
  
"Who ever knew big boy Inu-Yasha could be such a sweet wittle puppy," Yusuke said babyishly.  
  
"GRR..I SAID SHUT UP!" Mika giggled as well as everyone else. While looking at how he is now, she started to have disbelieving thoughts that her brother could be like that.  
  
"Continue with the story," Kurama said simply as the laughter died down.  
  
"Right," Mika said, "Anyway, after a few more years, it was still like that. In human years, I'd be about 15. Big brother would have been 17. Around that time, he met the priestess. Kikyo."  
  
The Rekai Tantei remember the others telling them about the controversy between Kikyou, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome. Kagome was now concentrating on Mika. What did she have to say about Kikyo?  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was another day that Mika was alone again. Of course, she knew where her brother was. With Kikyo. Even though he says that it's only because of the Shikon Jewel, she knew better. She knew how her brother felt about Kikyo, and she always encouraged it. Before, Inu-Yasha would secretly go watch Kikyo when he thought Mika wasn't looking. But she knew.  
  
When she confronted him about it, he of course denied it. After awhile, he didn't even bother. Mika could easily read through Inu-Yasha's lies. As every day passed by, Mika saw her brother less and less. She didn't want to get in the way though. Her heart fluttered at the thought that her brother was in love with a nice woman. She was even happier that Kikyo seemed to love him back. One day, she thought, she'd fine someone of her own just like her brother. Then she'd too, fall in love and live happily with him.  
  
As she thought about this, she made random expressions trying to imagine what it's like, when her brother came back suddenly, with happiness and eagerness written all over his face. He had a big smile, showing all of his fangs. Mika couldn't help but smile back, but what was he smiling for?  
  
"Mika! I have great news! Kikyo's letting me use the Shikon Jewel!" he announced, almost jumping up and down. Mika's jaw was hanging. The Shikon Jewel?! That was too good to be true! "Now we can be humans! Normal humans! We wouldn't be kicked out of villages anymore or anything! I can live with Kikyo and you can stay with us! We'll never have to suffer ever again!" Mika too was practically jumping as she embraced her brother. Unfortunately, they never realized that at the moment that the next day would be the last day they'd ever get to hold each other like this for the next 50 years. They never realized that that next day, would be the beginning of their TRUE nightmare.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Mika started to cough, and everyone instantly were startled. They were practically leaning over eagerly waiting to hear what happened that day. "Sorry about that," Mika apologized quickly as she cleared her throat.  
  
"It's alright. Go on," Kurama said almost eagerly. Mika nodded and started the story again.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Mika woke up to find her brother gone. She smiled to herself, knowing that she'd soon be human. To celebrate, she decided to cook for them, so she went hunting in the forest. Nearby, she saw what looked like to be a baboon.  
  
'A monkey?' she thought curiously. She didn't want to waste time though, so she just ignored it, and jumped in a nearby tree. Little did she know, that the monkey just sighed and was relieved that she didn't follow him.  
  
'That was close, too close,' it thought as it too, jumped away. The monkey then spotted Inu-Yasha. 'He's early.' The monkey then transformed to Kikyo, and shot his arrows toward him. "Die Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha's face looked hurt and surprised. He didn't expect this. Inu-Yasha was angry that Kikyo would trick him into doing this. He then ran away toward the village to steal the Shikon Jewel.  
  
The monkey made a satisfied grunt, and he waited patiently for Kikyo. When she showed up, he turned to Inu-Yasha and cut her shoulder. Kikyo, too, looked surprised and hurt. He stepped on her shoulder, and took the Shikon Jewel. He laughed as he ran away, and slowly transformed back to his monkey form. Before Inu-Yasha got there, the monkey dropped off the Shikon Jewel in a shrine, and just on queue, Inu-Yasha showed up. He watched in satisfaction as Inu-Yasha stole the jewel and he saw Kikyo not so far away. He jumped in a high tree, and saw how Inu-Yasha was pinned to the tree.  
  
With a satisfied smirk, he watched as Kikyo was taken away by the villagers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was evening, and Inu-Yasha didn't return yet. Dinner was getting cold, and Mika was getting worried.  
  
'Why haven't they come back yet?' she thought. She decided to go see them herself. She got up and she ran towards the village. What she didn't realize was that Inu-Yasha's scent wasn't present. In the distance, she saw what looked like a bonfire.  
  
'They must be celebrating! I must get back and get my cooking! Wait a minute.' She looked at her claws and felt her fangs with her tongue. 'Why am I still a half-demon?' she pondered as she walked back towards their camp. As she passed the Goshinbuku tree, she slowly turned to it and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
'Big brother?!?' She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her brother. Dead. On the Goshinbuku. Tears streamed down her face. "No.no.no no no no!!!" she cried as tears were now coming on full force as she ran towards his body. She got up on the base and pressed her head against his chest. She didn't hear a heart beat. He was really did. She bit her lip hard so she couldn't cry. It didn't work, so she bit harder, and one of her fangs cut her lip.  
  
But that didn't hurt as much as the pain in her broken heart. "You jerk!!! You promised! You promised me that this day would end our nightmare!!! Why?! Why are you breaking your promise!? You were supposed to live with Kikyo! And I was supposed to find my own love! But no! You selfish jerk! Now that you're dead none of that can happen! How dare you! I hate you! I hate you!" she cried as she banged on his chest over and over again. No matter what though, she knew she couldn't wake him up. "Why! Why. Why..." she barely choked out as her whole voice was overtaken with sobs. This wasn't happening. The only family she knew of was dead. The one that always protected her. The one that was always by her side. Who took care of her. Who even raised her. Was dead. She gripped as hard as she could on Inu-Yasha's hakama, as her claws ripped through them.  
  
"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" she kept yelling at him. She now hated Inu- Yasha. With her whole heart. He made a promise he couldn't keep.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Mika stopped the story when she noticed Kagome's troubled face. She knew that this part of the story would be hard for her to hear, but she had to continue.  
  
"You see, after that, I didn't know what to do with myself. That's when I decided I should take up the martial arts. Of course, I didn't know where to start, so I kind of wandered. For about 5 years...I reached China after riding some ship. Soon afterward though, I was attacked by thieves... They wanted to rape me, but Toshi saved me from them. That's how I met him..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Mika didn't exactly know where to go, so for a few weeks, she stayed with Toshi and the rest of the army. At first, they didn't want a HALF- demon with them. But Mika's cooking was one of the things that made them want her to stay. After a fight or some training, they'd always go over to their campfire and practically fight just to get a spoonful of her stew. For awhile, the only thing Mika really did was cook and clean armor and weapons.  
  
Mika didn't mind though. Because she could always be by Toshi. For 5 years, she was by Toshi. He'd always greet her the same way. Come out of his tent with a big grin on his face, looking hopeful for breakfast. Meal times were the only times she'd see Toshi. Even though she was disappointed, she didn't complain. At least she got to stay with him. One day though, she wasn't expecting what came. Before she even got the fire started, Toshi was up earlier than usual and stopped her.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I want you to meet someone, Mika," he said kindly. Mika was kind of scared. Did he have a girlfriend? Or worse, a wife? "My sister." Those words relieved her as she gave a sigh. She smiled at him and said that she'd love to meet her.  
  
When they were all packed up, she noticed the rest of the army wasn't coming. When she turned around though, she heard shouts of "Good luck!" from some of the men. They had big, silly grins and were waving at them. One of them even started to cry hysterically.  
  
"He's growing up!" he joked as he just got punched lightly in the shoulder by one of the other men. Okay. Mika was confused.  
  
"What are they talking about Toshi?" Mika asked. Toshi only smiled and just took her hand (for the first time I might add).  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Through their whole walk, they were still holding hands. Mika was blushing furiously, and every time Toshi looked her way, she'd look away. Toshi, of course, saw her blush. And...he seemed...happy?  
  
"Alright Toshi. I want to know what's going on. Now!" she said annoyed. Toshi just smile at her again. "Why do you keep smiling at me?!" she cried.  
  
"We're ALMOST there," Toshi said reassuringly. Mika sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him. She was glad that Toshi kept smiling at her, but she wanted to know WHY. In truth, it started to get annoying. Finally, they reached what looked like a dojo, and a sign that said, "Fa Dojo".  
  
"Is this where your sister lives?" she asked as they entered the courtyard. But it was empty. It didn't look like anyone was home.  
  
"Just wait a couple of more seconds," Toshi said as his grin gradually got bigger and bigger as they entered a beautiful garden. Mika gasped. The garden was absolutely gorgeous. There were Sakura (cherry blossom) tree's everywhere, all in full bloom. There was a stone bench and a small stone shrine. From where they were standing, there was a path that lead to a small pond with some fish in it. The rest of the backyard was blanketed with green grass and Sakura petals.  
  
When Mika woke up from her admiration, she noticed Toshi on one knee, holding her hand. And what was that he was holding? A ring?! What's going on? Mika looked around her for other women, but she was the only one there. She was blushing furiously.  
  
"T-Toshi," she stared but was interrupted by him.  
  
"Mika, I know that we've only known each other for awhile. And...I know that I haven't been true to my feelings. And I don't know how YOU feel. All I know is that...I've fallen in love with you. Everyday, I always wanted to tell you. Ever since I saved you from those thieves. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I never had the guts to. But now I do. Mika. I want you to be my wife," he finished confidently.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Toshi was actually PROPOSING to her. This had to be a dream. She bit her tongue, and it hurt from her fang. But Toshi was still there. She was silent, and her jaw was hanging from her mouth. Toshi didn't budge though. He wanted an answer. She couldn't escape his piercing gaze. Mika found the confidence, and she quietly said, "O-o.k...."  
  
Toshi's face lit up. Mika's face lit up. She was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. Toshi grabbed her face toward his, and they shared their first kiss. However, it was disrupted when Toshi's sister came out. Along with 5 other kids.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" they all yelled. Mika was blushing. They were watching that whole time. But she didn't mind. She was going to be married to Toshi! Her heart fluttered. Toshi had a kind of annoyed look on his face since his younger sister disrupted them, but he thanked her.  
  
"Mika, this is my younger sister. Xianhua. (a/n: Shan-wa) And her kids." Mika was thrilled to meet them. At that time, all of Xianhua's kids jumped Toshi and they all were chasing each other as Toshi laughed his head off. Mika was sitting with Xianhua on the stone bench. They were watching Toshi and her kids run all over the place. Rolling on the grass. Wrestling each other to the ground. Mika was so happy to see her future husband so happy.  
  
Xianhua noticed her admiring gaze and she smiled lightly. "Come with me," she simply said as she grabbed Mika's wrist. Xianhua lead Mika inside the dojo, where there were all sorts of weapons. "As you can see, I'm the master of this dojo. The "weapon dojo" of China, as they call it here." Mika gawked at all the different kind of weapons. Different shapes and sizes.  
  
"I want my brother to have a strong wife. You do realize you're marrying a general, right?" Xianhua questioned. That was right! What use would Mika be to Toshi if the only thing she knew was to cook. She'd barely see him!  
  
Xianhua noticed her frightened face, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. This is where I come in. Mika, I want to train you so you can fight alongside with Toshi. Together. I know you two never see each other a lot, but if you fight together, then you'd see each other." Mika was thrilled.  
  
"Truly? You'll teach me how to fight?" Mika asked excitedly.  
  
"IF you promise to work hard. This won't be easy."  
  
Mika looked outside, and saw Toshi giving one of the kids a piggy back ride. She'd do anything for him. "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Well then...To start off, I want you to choose any of these 3 weapons in this dojo that appeals to you." Only three?! She didn't mean to be selfish, but there were so many weapons, she didn't know where to start. As she slowly walked around the room, she noticed two giant fans hanging on the wall. They were painted beautifully with what looked like a painting of the backyard. She took it off the wall, and Xianhua smiled.  
  
"I knew that'd get your eye. The two giant fans. They were used by our mother. I'm sure she'd love for you to use them." While Xianhua said this, Mika was still studying the fans. She definitely wanted to learn how to use these. She put the fans together, and handed them to Xianhua.  
  
Mika walked around the room again, and saw a sword with a simple strait blade. The shaft had an intricately carved dragon on it, and there was a Chinese medallion hanging at the end. Under it, the halberd had to the same dragon on it, but parts of the dragon had gold on it. Mika picked it up. It was incredibly light. She put it in the halberd, and handed it to Xianhua.  
  
"Ahh...One of my favorite weapons. It's very light and easy to use, so you probably won't have a hard time figuring out how to use it," Xianhua said as she held the sword along with the twin fans.  
  
One more weapon. Mika couldn't choose. She practically circled the whole room 5 time, but she still couldn't choose. Finally, she decided to take the naginata. The naginata was a long staff, and a sharp, curved blade at the end. It was as decorated as the other two weapons. It was actually pretty dull. But for some weird reason, when Mika held it in her hand, she felt a source of power.  
  
Xianhua smiled as she right away started to explain how to use each of the weapons. You know, the basics. The stance, the simple attacks. Mika was a fast learner. She was fairly good with all three. She was especially good with the naginata. Xianhua then taught her how to attach the weapons to her at the same time when she was done. Xianhua then noticed that Mika wouldn't be able to hold all of her weapons at the same time with her old Japanese clothes. Mika decided that instant to take Mika shopping through the market for new equipment and clothes. On the house.  
  
Mika was happy when Toshi said that they could go. Mika was so excited. The clothes that Xianhua and her kids wore looked like they belonged to a rich family, but Xianhua said that they were EVERYDAY middle- class clothes. She couldn't believe it. Silk was middle-class?! She couldn't believe it.  
  
As they walked through the streets, she stared at all the shops they passed by. One of them had beautiful clips. One caught her eye. It was a beautiful comb with a flower on it. Xianhua noticed this, and right away bought it and gave it to Mika.  
  
"W-wait a minute Xianhu-"  
  
"It's alright. I got enough money to spare. Plus, I think it'd look really pretty on you."  
  
"Thank you." Mika got a few more outfits and such, while Xianhua bought some clothes and a new ball for her kids. When they got back, Toshi was playing hide and seek with them. Mika was about to go talk to him, when Xianhua stopped her.  
  
"Let's go get you dressed first." Xianhua lead Mika to her room and closed the door. What outfit should she wear? She finally settled on a sleeveless light, blue shirt with gold lining. There were flowers and random curves sewed onto it. It was the same color as the shirt, so you wouldn't be able to see it unless you were up close. The buttons were on the border of her right color bone. The buttons were surrounded by intricate borders of more curves and lines. She then added some puffy bracelets that Xianhua says you wear at the middle of your forearm. At first, they were pretty itchy, but she got used to it. Her pants were like modern capris pants, and it had the same pattern as her shirt. Her shoes matched as well with beautiful patterns. She covered her bun with a beautiful cloth that that had sapphire pieces on it. Two dark blue strings were tied around her bun, and hung peacefully toward the ground.  
  
Now she had to put on her equipment. Xianhua bought a beautiful long pouch to keep the naginata in with a band so she can wear it. She put the naginata on her back and put the band snuggly between her breasts. Then she wore a belt for the sword and two fans. The fans had a pouch too, and she put it on each side of the naginata behind her back. Then she stuck the sword by the right side of her waist.  
  
She took a deep breath and stood in front of a giant mirror. She closed her eyes. What if she looked horrible? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She slowly opened her eyes, and in her opinion, she looked nothing but horrible. Actually, she looked absolutely stunning. Her curves were more defined in these clothes then her old Japanese clothes. To top it off, she looked like a top-notch general with all the weaponry she had on. She smiled at herself. She couldn't wait to show Toshi.  
  
When she got out of the room, Xianhua changed clothes too. It was kind of like Mika's, except without the weapons and hers was a light magenta with dark magenta lining. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully as the two linked arms.  
  
"Toshi!" Mika called out to him. He was holding one of the kids, and when he turned around, his mouth hung open, and he dropped the kid.  
  
"Ouch! Uncle Toshi!" But Toshi couldn't believe his eyes. His fiancé was gorgeous. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Mika stood there smiling. That was the best day of her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now. Let us celebrate our victory!" the head general threw his fist in the air as the whole army was cheering. "I'd like to congratulate our new, 1st North Generals. Toshi and Mika Tsutsumi!" Everyone around Toshi and Mika were clapping their hands and giving them slaps on the back. As the applaud died down, the head general continued. "These two single handedly defeated 5 of the 9 generals we had to face tonight. Not to mention, 16 officers and their crew. I'm very proud of these two. Let's wish them a happy life in Japan as they await their first child. Now. We drink to our heart's content!" The crowd cheered as each of the members of the army came up to them and gave them their blessings when they started their new life in Japan.  
  
Mika was so excited. She could finally have a happy life with the man of her dreams. The only thing that was missing though, was her brother.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"5 GENERALS AND 16 OFFICERS?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," Mika said simply.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! That's incredible!"  
  
"Well, it was a lot easier when I fought along side with Toshi." Toshi, Toshi, Toshi. Kurama didn't know why, but he wasn't so into the story anymore. He wasn't tired of that name, it was just that he just felt jealous every time MIKA said that name. Why would he feel that way? I mean, it WAS her husband. Mika was now smiling at the fire, and Kurama felt a little tug at the back of his mind. Even though they haven't known Mika and the others long, he just felt...DIFFERENT around them. Not just Mika, but all of them. Like they were all meant to meet each other like this. And he and Mika would be together. Wait, where'd that come from?  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Toshi! Dinner!" Mika called her husband as he was training outside. Mika was 8 months pregnant. They were so excited. The baby would be on it's way in less than a month. As usual, they had a nice time at dinner. Talking about the baby. What they'd name her. No him. No her. No him. Well....Let's just say they didn't get very far with that, because they kept on debating on why they think or why they think it should be a boy or girl.  
  
Their argument was disrupted when an officer came by their hut. He had his helmet off and looked sad.  
  
"Mrs. Tsutsumi. Mr Tsutsumi," he nodded toward them.  
  
"Hello. It's been awhile. How are you?" Mika asked her old friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. But..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Toshi asked concerned.  
  
"We....We need you Toshi. We know we can't ask Mika because of her pregnancy, but the war with Korea. We need a general like you."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. My wife needs me," Toshi reasoned.  
  
"I know. But sir. The head general is dead." Those words shocked the both of them. Mika had to sit down. "Please understand the situation. We need you badly. I promise, you'll be back in a month or so. In time to be there for your child's birth."  
  
Toshi didn't know what to do. He looked at Mika for an answer. Mika only sighed. "Go. But you have to promise me you'll come back."  
  
Toshi got up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be there." Her rubbed Mika's stomach, "For you and the child." Mika let him go that day. And she was heartbroken. She watched as Toshi and the office went on horseback and went toward the harbor. Before he left completely, Toshi turned around, looked at Mika with a sad face, and left.  
  
That was the last time Mika saw Toshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been exactly 3 years, and Toshi still didn't come back. Mika had a daughter, and named her Sakura. In two weeks, it would be Sakura's 3rd birthday. Already, Sakura could almost talk in full sentences. Sakura was the only thing Mika had, but she still kept faith that Toshi would come back.  
  
On Sakura's birthday, Xianhua came by again, like she did every year. Xianhua, her husband, and her kids were there the week after Toshi left. The left when Mika didn't need anymore help taking care of Sakura. After that, Xianhua and her family came for Sakura's other 2 birthdays. This year, Xianhua came alone, but with a sad face. It looked like she had been crying.  
  
Mika was worried and approached her friend, "Xianhua, what's wrong?" Xianhua didn't look her in the eye. Something was definitely wrong. Tears formed at the corner of Xianhua's eyes. She tried holding it, and didn't even blink. Eventually though, the amount of tears in her eyes couldn't hold, and the first tear hit Mika's hand. Xianhua was now crying on Mika's shoulder. Mika could knew exactly what happened. Toshi. He was....gone. He never came back. That day 3 years ago. That was the last time she saw him.  
  
Tears were now going down Mika's cheeks as well. Sakura looked confusingly at her mother and her aunt. Sakura tugged on her shirt and said, "Mommy! Daddy come back from war?" Mika's face scrunched up. Daddy. Sakura's daddy. Sakura will never see her daddy. She will never get to meet her loving father. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do. Mika hugged Xianhua and Sakura like that for hours. Sakura eventually fell asleep in Mika's arms, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Xianhua already stopped crying, and was there comforting Mika.  
  
The only thing Mika had left of Toshi's was some of his possessions, and her memories of him. Thinking about all the times they had together. When they fought together in battle. When they made love. When they found out she was pregnant. Everything, the tears came hard again. Xianhua knew she couldn't do anything, and stayed to comfort her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was evening, and Mika finally stopped crying. Xianhua had told her that she and Sakura could live with her in China, and Mika keenly took the offer. Mika then had de ja vu. It was just like the day her brother died. Inu-Yasha. Toshi promised to return to her and be there for their child, but he didn't. Just like Inu-Yasha, Toshi had broken a promise that he couldn't keep.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Mika had started to cry a little bit when she told them about her husbands death. Kagome looked like she was on the verge of tears as well. In the middle of the story, Botan had come to tell them that Sango and Miroku were fine and were currently at Spirit World. Botan was filled in on the story, and when she heard this part, she was balling.  
  
"Sh-shut up, Botan! L-let M-Mika continue with the story," Yusuke barely got out. (a/n: Whoever knew Yusuke-kun had such a soft heart. ~.^)  
  
Tears were now rolling down Mika's cheeks, but she still kept a straight face. They knew that this next part of the story would be hard for Mika to talk about, so they let her collect herself before she continued.  
  
"It was not long....after I lost Toshi, I lost....Sakura."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was Sakura's 5th birthday, and Mika told Xianhua she'd be back with Sakura's present. Xianhua kept Sakura and the kids busy by playing with them. As usual, Xianhua's husband was training in the dojo hall. The nearby villagers around the Fa Dojo already knew Mika well and about Toshi. They never mentioned him though, fearing the sadness they would bring upon her. Many of the stores gave suggestions for a gift for Sakura's 5th birthday. Mika finally decided on a brand new shiny ball she could play with with her elder cousins. Mika was content with it, as she started walking back to the Fa Dojo. It had been 2 years since Toshi's death, and Mika still never goes on without a night of mourning for her husband.  
  
Mika knew, however, that what's done is done. She had to concentrate in raising Sakura. All of a sudden, she smelt the scent of blood. But not just any blood. Sakura's and Xianhua's. Her husband and her kids. Mika ran as fast as she could back to the dojo. She saw a bear demon slash at one of their neighbors. That bear was covered in blood. Mika was angry, she went up to the demon bear, and slashed his head off with her fan.  
  
The woman looked grateful, and had only a cut on her cheek. Mika quickly bent down and helped her up. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly. She was itching to check the dojo, but she had to help the poor woman first.  
  
"Ms. Tsutusmi! I saw that bear! I'm so sorry! I tried!" Mika was confused by what the woman was saying. The woman was balling, and....she had a dagger. She tried to kill the demon. By herself...Because...  
  
The suspense was too much. Right when Mika marched into the courtyard, her breath caught in her throat. Xianhua's husband and her kids were killed. Not only that, but maimed. Mika's hands got sweaty, and the ball slowly hit the ground with a squeek. "Kang-Ling?" Mika called out Xianhua's husband quietly. Wait a minute. Where were Sakura and Xianhua? Mika went toward the garden, and saw Xianhua.  
  
Her head. Was cut off. She was maimed. "Xianhua!" she cried. "No!!! Please! Sakura! Sakura where are you!?" she screamed. Sakura couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.  
  
"M-mommy..." a voice said weakly. Mika's hear jumped. She was terrified. Sakura was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.  
  
"Sakura!" Mika ran toward her daughter and hugged her tight. "Who was it?! Who did this horrible-"  
  
"Mo...mmy...Welcome...home..I made you...a bracelet..." Sakura then held up a now bloody bracelet with feathers and seeds on a string.  
  
Mika held her face. "Sakura!!! Hold still! Don't speak!"  
  
"I've been...A good girl... Mommy. Am I...going to be... with daddy?"  
  
"No...No. Sakura. Please. You CAN'T leave me! It's you and me forever Sakura! Just don't die!"  
  
Sakura used the last of her energy, and smiled, "I'm so glad..." She lightly brushed Mika's cheek. "Mo..." Sakura's hand then slowly fell limply to the ground. She closed her eyes, and took her last breath.  
  
"Sa...kura? Sa....I can't believe it! It's too...Why? Why?! Why!!" Mika cried as she held Sakura as tight as she could. Sakura couldn't leave her. She was all Mika had left. Sakura's head was now wet with tears. Mika couldn't take it. Her whole life had been hell, and right when she thought it'd be prosperous. Why? Is it true? Half-demons are never meant to be happy?  
  
Mika however wouldn't let this go unpunished. She buried her daughter and her friends, she got up, and she had a new look. Her eyes were now full of hatred.  
  
"If I and the people I love have to suffer, then I'll make sure everyone else will." She clutched her sword and looked outside and saw a group of men picking on an old man. She went outside, and killed them.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"And....I'm sorry you guys. I don't feel like talking anymore." Mika got up and left before they could say anything. She slipped off her slippers as she entered the hut. The group could only guess what happened.  
  
"If I and the people I love have to suffer, then I'll make sure everyone else will." Those words were enough to learn what probably happened after Sakura's death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite: Doing Unbalanced Kissing (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka Nando demo Nando demo Kimi no mado wo tataku kara  
  
Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete Ito ga kireru you ni Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta  
  
Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite Ai ni chikazuke yo Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo Boku no kokoro ni nemure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke: Alright. Just the thought at what Mika did after Sakura's death gives me the creeps, and looks like Ojike is back, and that's exactly what he's aiming for. We finally meet Sakura, or I think we do, but she looks a lot older than when Mika said she died. What the hell's going on? Next Time!  
  
Chapter 8: Misunderstandings and the Reawakening of Battosai 


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT ALLOWING ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS TO REVIEW!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD THAT SETTING! I'd like to thank AzureDragoness for informing me of this. All of you anonymous (and signature) reviewers please review my fanfiction!!! 


End file.
